PHYSIOTHERAPIST NEEDED
by deanpure25
Summary: Haruno Sakura harus memenuhi syarat sebelum menjadi pewaris Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan menjadi dokter fisioterapi di club favorit ayahnya, Konoha FC. Dan disanalah ia menemukan bagian dari masa lalunya bersama seseorang.
1. Prologue

**Prolog**

"Tidak lagi, ku mohon tidak lagi."

Air mata mengalir semakin deras pada setiap langkahnya.

"Jangan membawanya pergi Sasori, ku mohon jangan lagi."

"Aku…."

"Aku mencintainya."

Sebelum mewarisi rumah sakit milik ayahnya, seorang dokter fisioterapi harus menjadi bagian dari tim sepak bola KONOHA FC. Walaupun ia sangat membenci sepak bola, ia bertekad untuk menjadi dokter fisioterapi professional demi memenuhi janjinya kepada seseorang di masa lalu. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menyadari bahwa seseorang di masa lalu itu, telah memberikan sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Cinta.


	2. First Day

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **First Day**

* * *

"Kau!"

Suara gadis yang berdiri di depan gate kedatangan terdengar melengking ketika gadis itu melihat sosok pria berkumis kucing tengah berlari kearahnya. Sesaat orang-orang disekitar menoleh pada gadis itu heran.

"Baiklah baiklah, sebelum kau berteriak lebih kencang lagi, aku minta maaf." Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangan seperti pengedar narkoba yang baru saja dibekuk. Napasnya yang ngos-ngosan dibuat sedramatis mungkin.

"Naruto! Aku menunggumu satu jam!" Gadis itu menghiraukan sindiran Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura, apa New Orleans tak bisa mengubahmu menjadi lebih lembut sedikit?" Melihat mata Sakura yang semakin tajam membuat pria bersuai kuning itu langsung menunjukkan deratan giginya yang rata. "Kau tau, aku baru saja diangkat sebagai kapten tim, dan itu sangat melelahkan karena aku harus memastikan semua berjalan sesuai harapan, baik itu sebelum atau sesudah latihan. Aku bahkan belum sempat mandi."

Alis Sakura terangkat, "astaga! Kau! Masih saja jorok." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bawa ini!" Sakura memberikan tas kopernya yang super besar kepada Naruto sambil pura-pura bergidik ngeri, lalu meninggalkan pria itu dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Konoha?" Tanya Sakura saat Naruto berhasil menyusulnya.

"Masih baik-baik saja seperti sebelum kau meninggalkannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Ah, jadi kau benar-benar pindah ke Konoha? Apa paman Kizashi yang menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Hmm, bodohnya aku mengabulkan permintaannya saat natal tahun lalu. Dimana mobilmu?" Sakura menoleh kiri dan kanan, berusaha menemukan mobil Jip bermodif orange milik Naruto yang di klaim pria itu sebagai pacar paling setia terhitung sejak semester kedua masa SMAnya dimulai.

"Aku menjualnya." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Apa?" Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. Heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tampak santai mengingat pria itu sangat menyayangi kendaraan kebanggaannya.

"Warnanya terlalu mencolok, wartawan sangat mudah menemukanku." Naruto menuntun Sakura menuju Mercedes Benz Sport hitam mengkilap kemudian membuka bagasi dan meletakkan koper Sakura disana. Sakura sempat menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menilai bahwa mobil ini sangat tidak efektif dikendarai karena hanya bisa di tumpangi dua orang saja. Lagipula, sejak kapan Naruto menyukai jenis mobil seperti ini? Sakura mengendikkan bahu, mengacuhkan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi kau masih hobi membuat skandal, eh?" Sakura memasang sabuk pengaman setelah Naruto duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Oh, ayolah, kau membuatku tampak seperti playboy." Naruto melajukan mobilnya ke jalan raya.

Sakura mendengus. "Terakhir kali ku dengar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Shion, bukankah dia baru saja mengeluarkan album baru?" Sakura menoleh, memastikan ekspresi sepupu kuningnya.

"Ya, dia baru saja mengeluarkan album baru dan tidak, kami hanya teman dekat. Hei, kenapa jadi membahas tentangku?"

Sakura tertawa. Saudara sepupunya ini sungguh transparan. Mudah di pancing apalagi di goda.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke New Orleans?" Naruto berhenti di lampu merah pertama.

Sakura menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan itu. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Bintik-bintik putih mulai turun dan menghiasi kaca mobil hingga meninggalkan bercak air setelah tertiup angin. Tahun baru sudah lewat, bulan Februari akan segera datang dan salju masih saja turun. Ia pasti akan merindukan musim salju di New Orleans, merindukan gedung ski tempatnya menyalurkan hobi, merindukan teman-temannya, juga merindukan Lousiana Hospital tempatnya bekerja sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya yang merupakan direktur utama rumah sakit Konoha untuk kembali ke Jepang ketika lulus dari Tullane University, sekolah kedokteran yang berhasil meluluskan para professor dan dokter hebat di Amerika termasuk Mehmet OZ.

Bahkan ibunya juga mempengaruhi suaminya agar sesegera mungkin menjadikan Sakura sebagai pewaris rumah sakit. Tapi Sakura hanya akan menerima tawaran itu seperti kontrak kerja. Jika kontrak itu habis dan tak bisa membuatnya nyaman di Konoha, ia berhak kembali ke US untuk melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang S3 tanpa adanya protes dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Mungkin hatinya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Sakura?"

Suara serak Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya, "Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Jadi kau tidak akan kembali ke New Orleans?" Naruto melirik Sakura sekilas.

"Tidak, oh mungkin nanti kalau kontrak kerjaku habis."

"Aku harap kau tetap disini, Sakura. Ayah dan Ibumu sangat menginginkan putri satu-satunya ada bersama mereka dimasa tuanya." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum pria itu kembali berbicara. "Dan juga, aku merindukan masa kecil kita."

Sakura tertawa menatap Naruto yang fokus melintasi jalan tol menuju Konoha.

"Bodoh, hei, jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau membahas masa kecil kita di depan kekasihku nanti."

"Hah? Kau sudah puny…" Naruto hampir menolehkan kepalanya dari jalan raya untuk memastikan jawaban Sakura.

"Belum, maksudku jika nanti aku punya kekasih, kau tidak boleh membahas masa kecilku, mengerti?"

"Ah, benar. Masa kecilmu memang memalukan." Dengan wajah serius, Naruto mengangguk setuju pada perkataannya sendiri. "Tapi, aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak akan membahasnya jika bertemu dengan pria idamanmu nanti. Lagipula, melihat temperamenmu, sepertinya kau akan sulit mendapatkan kekasih." Naruto tertawa hingga mendapat tinju di lengan kanannya.

-o0o-

Berada di Konoha membuat lembaran-lembaran masa lalu mulai terbuka satu persatu. Ia tersenyum pahit pada sekelebat memori yang berubah-ubah. Ya, seberapa indah dan bahagianya masa lalu, mereka tak akan pernah terulang, dan fakta itu yang membuat masa lalu selalu tampak menyedihkan. Mereka tak kan pernah kembali.

Jalanan yang penuh salju tidak membuatnya lupa kemana ia harus melangkah dan berhenti. Nisan yang terbuat dari marmer hitam ini masih tampak begitu gagah walaupun diterpa berbagai musim selama 5 tahun.

Sakura menarik napasnya sejenak saat membaca tulisan putih yang terukir disana"Apa kabar?" Ia membuka sarung tangan untuk meletakkan karangan bunga di bawah nisan, lalu membersihkan salju yang tertumpuk dan menempel di batu nisan, sehingga tulisannya menjadi tampak jelas sekarang 'Akasuna Sasori'.

"Maaf baru menemuimu sekarang. Bagaimana kabar langit? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku jika mereka mulai bosan menaungi kami." Ada jeda panjang saat ia mengusap nisan yang terasa sedingin es. "Tadaima." Ia tersenyum. "Aku kembali, kau tahu, ayah dan ibu memintaku pulang. Sebenarnya, sulit bagiku untuk kembali ke Konoha, bukan berarti aku tidak merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu, kau pasti tau itu." Sakura meremas mantel tebal di dadanya.

"Dibandingkan dengan menjadi pewaris rumah sakit, aku lebih suka hidup di New Orleans. Hei, jangan bilang aku tidak mencintai tanah air. Aku hanya, hanya tidak mau masa lalu selalu menghantuiku. Termasuk tentang dirimu. Maaf. Aku sedang mencoba sekarang. Kurasa setelah 5 tahun, aku akan baik-baik saja disini, tanpamu."

"Ya, ya, aku tidak akan menangis. Kau benci melihatnya, aku tau." Sakura mendongak, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mengingat Sasori yang selalu marah melihatnya menangis.

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi gadis cengeng? Dasar bodoh!"_ Sekelebat kalimat Sasori muncul di benaknya. Ya, nada marah terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sasori sebelum ia meninggal.

Sakura mengusap satu tetes yang hampir mengalir. Ia hampir melanggar janji untuk tidak menangis di pemakamannya.

"Oh ya, besok aku mulai bekerja di rumah sakit. Hah, betapa membosankannya hidupku." Sakura tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri dan membayangkan Sasori yang akan mengusap rambutnya untuk menyalurkan semangat dari sana. "Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi dokter hebat seperti yang kau bilang kalau begini terus." Sesaat Sakura menggeleng. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Sampai jumpa, Sasori."

-o0o-

"Jadi sakura, tugasmu sebenarnya bukan di rumah sakit. Musim pertandingan akan segera di mulai." Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya sangat tinggi, ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa menerka apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari ayahnya. "Tim sepak bola Konoha saat ini tidak memiliki dokter fisioterapi, jadi kau diminta untuk mengisi posisi itu, karena saat ini hanya kau dokter fisioterapi yang belum memiliki jadwal pasti."

"Ayah!" Sakura memotong pembicaraan ayahnya. "Aku memang dokter fisioterapi, tapi bukan berarti aku harus kerja di lapangan sepak bola. Aku bisa bekerja di rumah sakit ini, memberi terapi orang-orang patah kaki atau cidera karena kecelakaan." Harga diri Sakura serasa turun drastis ketika ia harus menjadi dokter kacangan yang hanya mengurusi para pemain sepak bola yang pergelangan kakinya keseleo karena salah menendang bola dengan batu atau mengobati luka seorang penjaga gawang yang salah mendarat dan menatap gawang.

"Kau seorang fisioterapis olahraga nak." Nada bicara Kizashi seolah menggaris bawahi. Dan saat itu juga Sakura merutuki jurusan yang diambilnya.

"Ya, tapi kenapa harus sepak bola?" Basket jauh lebih baik, atau baseball, ia bahkan pernah menjadi fisioterapis untuk tim baseball putri di kampusnya. Dan itu ia lakukan dengan cuma-cuma karena sang sahabat, Ino yang merupakan ketua tim baseball memintanya untuk mengobati cidera pada anggotanya saat bertanding.

"Sakura, menjadi bagian dari tim sepak bola Konoha juga merupakan tugas kita."

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kita sudah banyak bekerjasama dengan Akademi Kesehatan Konoha yang dimikili oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Kita juga menerima supply obat dari Uchiha Pharmaceutical Industry. Kau jelas tahu itu."

"Jangan katakan club sepak bola Konoha juga milik Uchiha Group." Sakura menemukan benang merah sekarang.

"Hmm, kita sudah memulai kontrak kerja dengan Konoha FC sejak kakekmu yang menjabat sebagai direktur rumah sakit ini." Kizashi tersenyum, ada nada bangga dalam suaranya.

"Ayah, aku tidak tahu tentang sepak bola, kenapa harus aku?" Sakura menegakkan punggungnya.

"Itulah tantangannya nak. Kau akan belajar banyak, kau akan memiliki pengalaman yang luar biasa sebelum kau menangani rumah sakit ini. Lagi pula, kau akan belajar mandiri disana." Kizashi menepuk pelan pundak putrinya.

"Aku sudah belajar mandiri selama 5 tahun. Dan kurasa itu cukup." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya lagi di punggung sofa sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sayang, percaya pada ayah. Pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan." Sakura mendengus. Tentu saja, sepak bola adalah olahraga favorit ayahnya, bahkan ia pernah menemukan poster bertuliskan Diego Maradona di tumpukan foto album keluarga. "Hanya satu musim Sakura, selama itu aku akan menilaimu layak atau tidak untuk menggantikan posisiku nanti." Kizashi mengelus pelan rambut merah muda putrinya. Sakura tidak bisa melawan mata serius ayahnya.

"Baiklah, dengan catatan, setelah satu musim berakhir, aku boleh menerima pekerjaan di rumah sakit manapun termasuk di luar Konoha sebelum Ayah pensiun."

Kizashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Atau tidak sama sekali?" Ancam Sakura.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Nanti kita bisa membahas itu lebih lanjut, ayah harus melakukan operasi sekarang." Kizashi mengecup lembut rambut Sakura kemudian keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tapi belum sampai Kizashi menutup pintu, ia menoleh pada Sakura. "Ah, Sakura, besok Naruto yang akan mengurusmu disana, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua pada kakak sepupumu itu." Kemudian ayahnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang.

-o0o-

Sakura melepas kacamata hitamnya setelah turun dari taksi untuk melihat stadion sepak bola terbesar ketiga di Jepang setelah Sapporo Dome Stadium dan Yokohama Stadium dari pintu gerbang utama. Atap yang melengkung 180 derajat itu mengingatkan Sakura dengan Dome yang ada di New Orleans. Konon stadion ini memang dirancang agar dapat dipakai dalam beragam cuaca, sehingga atapnya bisa membuka dan menutup. Ia tidak heran dengan teknologi yang dimiliki Jepang hingga membuat stadion ini terasa begitu megah.

Sakura hanya pernah sekali melihat stadion di Suna. Saat itu ia menemani Ino untuk menyaksikan pacarnya bertanding sepak bola ketika mereka berdua liburan musim panas di Jepang dua tahun lalu. Sepak bola memang tak asing baginya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sepak bola.

Ia menelusuri taman yang mengarahkannya pada pintu masuk. Taman ini tampak indah dan asri dengan rumputnya yang rapi dan bunga-bunga yang di tata hingga membentuk pola. Jika dilihat dari atas, bunga-bunga itu membentuk tulisan KONOHA STADIUM berwarna merah dan ungu.

Di sekitarnya juga banyak bangku taman yang teduh dibawah pohon Ginkgo dan pohon Maple. Mata Sakura tak lepas dari pohon Sakura yang gersang di beberapa tempat, tentu saja, ini musim dingin. Tidak ada bunga Sakura di musim dingin.

"Sakura!" Suara serak khas Naruto berteriak dari balkon di lantai dua. Pria itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya. Naruto tidak sendirian, beberapa orang yang juga memakai jersey yang sama dengan Naruto melihatnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Jersey itu berwarna biru tua yang memiliki garis lebar berwarna biru toska menyilang dari pundak sebelah kanan hingga ke pinggang sebelah kiri. Di dada sebelah kirinya terdapat lambang desa Konoha.

"Tunggu, aku akan turun." Naruto menghilang dari matanya, digantikan beberapa orang yang tersenyum padanya, pria yang memiliki model rambut seperti Bruce Lee itu menyunggingkan senyumnya paling lebar. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit was-was. Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja disini? Ini menyeramkan. Batinnya bergejolak. Masih ada waktu sebelum mereka tau siapa dirinya dan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk merengek pada ayahnya agar mau membatalkan kontrak. Tapi ia sudah melakukan negosiasi dengan ayahnya. Harga dirinya akan jatuh jika ia merengek sekarang.

 _Oh, ayolah, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja._ Ia berbicara dalam hati.

"Hei, Sakura, kau sudah lama disini? Ayo masuk, di luar dingin." Naruto mengiringi Sakura menuju ruang Manajer. Perlu beberapa menit untuk mencapai ruangan manajemen, tak heran memang, stadion ini besar sekali. Setiap kali liga digelar, sekitar sepuluh ribu sampai dua puluh ribu orang memadati Konoha Stadium.

Tok Tok

Naruto membuka pintu setelah terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Kakashi Sensei, dokter fisioterapi kita sudah datang." Dengan nada ceria khas Naruto, ia mendorong pundak Sakura sampai duduk di sofa yang letaknya satu meter dari meja kerja Kakashi. Naruto duduk disamping Sakura.

Pria bermasker itu melihat Sakura kemudian tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ah, Sakura, kau tampak lebih cantik dari terakhir kali kita bertemu." Ya, saat itu Sakura dan pihak manajemen Konoha FC sedang melakukan tanda tangan kontrak di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Kakashi bangkit dan duduk diseberang Sakura.

"Jadi, selamat datang di Konoha Stadium, kau akan menjadi dokter kami selama satu musim kedepan, mohon kerjasamanya." Kakashi menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Mohon kerjasamanya," Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Sensei, sebelum latihan di mulai, aku akan mengajak Sakura berkeliling Stadion." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh, tentu saja, Sakura harus melihat-lihat tempat kerjanya. Dan nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan Uchiha Obito, dia pelatih utama tim Konoha FC."

Kakashi memberikan ilmu baru mengenai tim mereka. Tentang peraturan yang berlaku, tentang apa yang akan dilakukan dan tidak perlu dilakukan oleh Sakura, juga tentang jadwal latihan.

Sakura juga diminta untuk mempelajari beberapa jurnal. Jurnal ini berisi tentang grafik untuk program training mulai dari sirkuit training untuk peningkatan stamina pemain, durasi latihan, _plyometric_ untuk memperkuat power otot, juga _weight training_ untuk memperkuat daya tahan. Sakura membaca sekilas dan ia mulai paham alurnya, tentu saja, ia belajar semua ini 5 tahun lamanya.

Naruto yang sadar ketegangan Sakura mulai mereda, menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ketakutannya tadi memang berlebihan.

-o0o-

Sebelum jam latihan di mulai, Naruto menjadi _tour guide_ dadakan untuk Sakura. Mereka mengelilingi stadion dengan saling menceritakan pengalaman. Mungkin bisa dibilang pengalaman yang di alami Naruto sejak menjadi pemain sepak bola 10 tahun lalu, saat itu ia masih berumur 16 tahun dan memulai debutnya saat U19 Konoha FC bertanding melawan U19 Shanghai SIPG dalam laga AFC Champions League atau bisa disebut turnamen sepak bola antar club Asia.

Sakura mengerti kenapa saat pria itu menginjak bangku SMA, mereka mulai jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Karena saat itu, Naruto memang sedang meraih mimpinya. Hingga sampailah pada hari ini, pria kuning itu telah menjadi kapten utama tim besar milik Konoha.

Konoha FC memang sudah memiliki nama besar sejak berdirinya club 38 tahun lalu. Dari generasi ke generasi, mereka selalu meraih gelar di setiap tahunnya. Sampai-sampai stadion ini memiliki museum sendiri yang terletak di lantai dua. Museum ini berisi piala-piala yang pernah di raih Konoha FC sejak berdirinya club.

Di sebelah kiri museum terdapat pusat dokumentasi dan studi. Seperti perpustakaan, ruangan ini berisi arsip sejarah dan administrasi. Termasuk perpustakaan grafis yang mengkhususkan diri dalam bidang olahraga dan terutama Konoha FC. Fungsi ruangan ini adalah untuk melestarikan dan mempromosikan warisan documenter dari Konoha FC. Ruangan ini juga berfungsi sebagai ruang penelitian untuk beberapa yang berkepentingan. Jadi tidak semua orang bisa masuk ruangan ini. Sakura menemukan beberapa buku mengenai kesehatan dan pelatihan fisik di beberapa rak. Ia akan mengunjungi ruangan ini suatu saat nanti.

Setelah puas dengan lantai dua, Naruto membawa Sakura ke louge untuk beristirahat sejenak dari acara jalan-jalan dalam ruangan. Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat pemandangan ekslusif yang disuguhkan Louge atau bisa disebut dengan café mewah ini. Louge mengarah langsung pada lapangan sepak bola. Dari sana, penonton bisa melihat langsung pertandingan maupun latihan, atau hanya sekedar bersantai. Louge ini merupakan salah satu fasilitas mewah yang di peruntukkan bagi penonton. Tentu saja untuk melihat pertandingan dari sini, mereka harus membayar mahal.

"Tempat ini hampir seperti ruangan VVIP diatas tadi." Sakura menunjuk keatas dan melihat betapa megahnya stadion jika dilihat secara keseluruhan dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Dibawahnya, ia bisa melihat tribun penonton VIP. Di seberang lapangan ia melihat tribun ekonomi berwarna biru bertuliskan Konoha FC. Lapangannya pun terlihat sangat hijau dan rapi. Ada dua gradasi warna yang berbeda di setiap pola bergaris di lapangan, yakni hijau gelap dan hijau terang. Ia penasaran, bagaimana rasanya menginjakkan kaki telanjang di rumput itu.

"Ya, bedanya VVIP berada di ruangan tertutup."Jawab Naruto.

"Dan pastinya bukan disini kalian mendapatkan makanan gratis?" Sakura membahas tentang kantin khusus bagi pemain dan para direksi. Karena tidak mungkin tempat makan pemain akan sama dengan tempat makan umum bagi penonton. Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja yang terlihat. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Hm, namanya Konoha Gastronomi. Kau tahu Sakura? Pemilik club ini, Itachi san sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau Eropa, jadi kau akan menemukan kota Spanyol disana. Nanti kalau ada waktu, kita akan mengunjungi tempat itu. Sekarang kau bisa pesan minuman dulu disini, hm…" Naruto memanggil waitress untuk memesan dua jus jeruk.

"Wow, sehat sekali." Sindir Sakura saat ia tidak diijinkan untuk meminum sesuatu yang memiliki unsur alkohol.

"Tidak ada alkohol saat latihan, Sakura, kau akan kena sanksi jika melakukannya." Naruto menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ano, jadi, ini Sakura chan, Naruto kun?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru tua sepunggung tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, Hinata, perkenalkan ini Sakura, Sakura, ini Hyuga Hinata, dia manager louge dan gastronomi disini. Duduklah bersama kami, Hinata." Hinata menjabat tangan Sakura malu-malu.

Saat itu pula jus jeruk mereka datang.

"Hai Sakura, Naruto kun sering bercerita tentang rambutmu yang berwarna merah muda." Hinata mempersilahkan mereka untuk minum.

"Jadi dari sekian banyak kelebihan yang ada padaku kau hanya menceritakan rambutku?" Sakura melotot pada Naruto.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu, ano, maksudku…" Hinata salah tingkah melihat Sakura tampak marah.

"Aku hanya becanda Hinata san." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Naruto hanya cekikikan melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Ah, ehm, apa boleh aku menyentuh rambutmu?" Ucap Hinata masih dengan semu merah di pipinya.

"Tentu saja," Sakura mendekat. Hinata menyentuh rambut Sakura yang terlihat lebih panjang, sambil bergumam. "Rambutmu benar-benar unik. Sangat cocok dengan wajah cantikmu, Sakura chan."

"Ah, Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar.

Saat itu pula, ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

"Oh, dari Kakashi sensei." Naruto menyentuh layarnya. Dari pembicaraannya sepertinya latihan akan segera dimulai.

"Yosh, saatnya memperkenalkan dokter baru ke semua anggota tim." Naruto bertepuk tangan.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah serius.

"Tenang saja, Sakura chan, mereka semua orang baik." Hinata menepuk telapak tangan Sakura.

"Benar, Hinata benar, kau tidak perlu setegang itu. let's go!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Sedikit banyak, kalimat mereka membuat Sakura lebih baik.

-o0o-

"Haruno Sakura desu, mohon kerjasamanya." Sakura membungkuk untuk kesekian kali kepada orang-orang yang di kenalkan Naruto padanya.

Sejumlah 31 orang yang duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, baik tim utama maupun tim cadangan melihat Sakura dengan wajah terkagum-kagum, kecuali dua orang berwajah datar. Pria berambut raven dan pria berambut panjang yang matanya mirip dengan mata Hinata.

"Selamat datang, dan selamat menjadi bagian dari tim kami, Sakura chan." Teriak seseorang yang tadi ia lihat di balkon dan memiliki rambut yang mirip dengan Bruce Lee. Wajahnya begitu bersemangat.

"Ah, terima kasih." Sakura ikut tersenyum di buatnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Rock Lee, Sakura chan." Tambah pria itu sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih Rock Lee." Sakura mengoreksi.

"Apa kau sudah melihat-lihat stadion?" Rock Lee berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura saat gadis itu menoleh untuk mencari Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangkunya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu kalau belum."

"Hei, Rock Lee, kau membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Cepat kembali ke bangkumu." Obito mendorong kepala Rock Lee menjauh dari Sakura. "Gomene," Obito tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Sensei." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Sakura chan, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di grastonomi." Teriak Rock Lee hingga membuat beberapa pemain menendang bokongnya. Beberapa orang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Belum sempat Sakura menolak secara halus, Kakashi sudah memanggilnya agar mengikutinya. Sakura merasa terselamatkan untuk sementara. Ia pamit kepada Obito dan seluruh tim untuk keluar mengikuti Kakashi.

"Jadi Sakura, Obito akan membicarakan formasi terbaru untuk melawan Yokohama FC minggu depan dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang membosankan. Aku akan mengantarmu melihat-lihat zona ruang ganti."

Benar, ia tidak akan mengerti formasi sepak bola. Yang ia pahami tentang formasi adalah posisi dimana para pemain seharusnya berada tanpa tahu mengapa si A berada di depan dan si B berada di belakang. Oh, ayolah Sakura, kau perlu belajar banyak. Beruntung stadion ini memiliki perpustakaan.

"Kami memiliki 4 zona di ruang ganti." Lanjut pria bermasker itu.

"Empat zona? Seluas apa itu?" Sakura sedikit takjub.

"Total luas ruangan sekitar 850 meter persegi. Zona pertama adalah ruang ganti yang baru saja kau masuki." Ruang ganti yang sangat mewah, dalam hati Sakura menilai. Disana mereka memiliki loker pribadi, bangku empuk di depan lemari gantung untuk jersey mereka. Dibawah bangku ada tempat untuk sepatu dan sandal mandi. Disana juga ada ruang mandi dan juga penyimpanan alat olahraga.

Sebelumnya, ia membayangkan ruang ganti yang penuh debu dan bau keringat, tapi kenyataan jauh berbeda. Ruang mereka sama sekali tidak bau, entah parfum raungan apa yang mereka pakai sampai-sampai tidak ada bau keringat yang menumpuk disana, malah terkesan segar dan maskulin. Jauh berbeda dibandingkan ruang ganti klub baseball nya saat SMA dulu.

"Zona kedua adalah zona air. Zona air kita memiliki kolam renang, dua Jacuzzi, ruang mandi uap, ruang mandi dingin, dan ruang relaksasi. Tapi hati-hati, kau akan menemukan banyak pria telanjang disana." Kakashi menatap Sakura, memastikan gadis itu mendengarnya saat pria bermasker itu mengajak Sakura menjelajahi setiap ruang mandi.

"Ah, aku juga tidak berniat mengunjungi zona air, Sensei. Akan kupastikan aku sudah mandi sebelum berangkat ke stadion."

Seketika Kakashi terkekeh.

Setelah keluar dari zona air, Kakashi membawa Sakura untuk masuk ke pintu kaca, ia meletakkan id card di alat sensor seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat ia mengantarnya ke ruangan Kakashi. "Ini zona teknis, zona ini memiliki tiga kantor, satu ruang pertemuan, dan ruang ganti untuk pelatih." Dari sini, Sakura bisa melihat beberapa pegawai melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi.

"Perhatian semuanya, kita kedatangan dokter fisioterapi baru, namanya Haruno Sakura. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Jika Sakura membutuhkan sesuatu, tolong segera dibantu."

Sejenak Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura desu, mohon kerjasamanya." Sakura membungkuk, dan beberapa pegawai bertepuk tangan meriah menyambutnya.

"Pasti sensei, kami akan membantunya dengan senang hati." Pria berambut jabrik melambai pada Sakura. Dan ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Samar-samar diantara mereka ada yang bergumam, "benarkan? Rambutnya merah muda." Sebagian lagi mengatakan cantik. Dan yang lain bergumam tidak jelas, tapi kebanyakan dari pandangan mereka senang melihat keberadaan Sakura. Tak heran memang, sebagian besar yang bekerja disini adalah laki-laki.

Hanya terlihat tiga pegawai wanita disana, yang pertama wanita berambut coklat di cepol dua, badannya kurus dan wajahnya mungil. Wanita kedua berambut coklat terurai panjang sepunggung, wajahnya sangat cantik dan jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya wanita itu berasal dari kalangan atas. Dan yang terakhir perempuan berambut blonde di ikat empat, badannya terlihat proporsional, sepertinya wanita itu rajin berolahraga.

"Dan ini zona terakhir, zona medis." Kakashi menunjuk ke ruang sebelah setelah melambaikan tangan pada pegawainya. Sakura mengekor di belakang Kakashi.

Zona medis dan zona teknis berada dalam satu lingkup, hanya terpisah dinding kaca. "Disini ada ruang dokter, fisioterapi, dan ruang pijat. Ini id cardmu, jadi kau sudah bisa menempati ruang kerjamu mulai sekarang." Kakashi menuntun Sakura ke ruang fisioterapi. Ruang fisioterapi sangat luas seperti ruang fitness. Disana ada beberapa alat –alat fitness yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk terapi cidera.

Ada juga mesin mekanis untuk beberapa cidera otot parah, seperti _infra red_ untuk penghilang rasa sakit dan relaksasi, _TENS_ untuk merangsang system syaraf, juga _Shortwave Diathermy_ untuk memanaskan jaringan dan pembuluh darah.

Sedangkan ruang kerja Sakura ada di samping ruang fisioterapi. Disana terdapat beberapa ruang dokter. Dan ia menemukan ruangan 5x7 meter persegi yang tertulis Dr. Haruno di atas pintu. Di dalamnya ada meja kerja, kursi untuk tamu, juga sofa empuk berwarna coklat. Beberapa buku tampak menghiasi lemari kaca ruangan. Mungkin buku-buku medis yang di tinggalkan dokter sebelumnya. Gambar-gambar syaraf, menempel di dinding membuat ruangan ini terasa penuh. Hanya meja kerja saja yang tampak kosong. Sakura berinisiatif menaruh vas bunga disana, disamping komputer.

"Baiklah, Sakura, kau bisa menempati ruangan ini nanti, sekarang sudah waktunya anak-anak latihan. Let's go!" Kakashi bertepuk tangan seperti sedang menggiring bebek di kampung. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan.

-o0o-

Akhirnya Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di rumput. Rumput ini terasa lembut. Sepertinya memang di rawat dengan baik. Tentu saja, louge stadion saja begitu mewah, bagaimana lapangan sepak bolanya?

Jadwal latihan pemain dua kali dalam sehari, latihan fisik di pagi hari, latihan teknik di sore hari. Hari libur hanya sehari dalam seminggu, dan itu berada di hari Kamis, berlaku bagi pemain maupun staff. Sakura sempat protes kenapa hari libur mereka tidak sama seperti jadwal libur nasional. Jawabannya tentu saja karena sabtu minggu adalah jadwal pertandingan liga. Dan mereka akan tanding di hari itu.

Well, selama ia tidak punya kekasih, ia akan baik-baik saja dengan jadwal kerja unik ini.

Mulai besok ia harus datang jam setengah tujuh pagi dan jam tiga sore. Dan jangan lupa untuk memakai sepatu olahraga, bukan heels hitam seperti yang ia pakai sekarang. Ia harus melepasnya saat memasuki lapangan bola dan memakai sandal mandi milik Kakashi yang kebesaran.

Tenang saja, besok kau akan mendapat fasilitas lengkap termasuk alat mandi, Sakura.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHH…."

Sakura sempat terkejut mendengar suara ribut di atas tribun. Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat segerombolan wanita yang memegang poster dan beberapa tulisan yang tidak jelas jika dilihat dari posisinya sekarang.

"WAAAAAAA…. SASUKE KUUUNNN….."

"SASUKEEEE….."

Tapi semua anggota tim sepertinya sudah terbiasa mendengar teriakan itu, karena tidak ada respon yang berarti dari mereka. Termasuk pria yang di panggil itu. Tunggu. Siapa yang mereka teriakkan itu? Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke? Apa pria itu benar-benar sepopuler itu?

"Nanti kau akan terbiasa." Ucap Obito yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

Lagi-lagi, sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Mereka benar-benar fans Sasuke sejati." Gumam Obito lagi setelah berteriak menyuruh para anggota tim berlari mengelilingi lapangan setelah sebelumnya melakukan pemanasan.

"Sasuke, memangnya yang mana orangnya?" Suara teriakan yang mengganggu telinga itu akhirnya membuat Sakura penasaran.

Obito berseringai sambil menatap Sakura penuh arti. "Itu, laki-laki berambut Raven itu." Kemudian Obito memanggil namanya. Pria bernama Sasuke itu sedang menunjukkan ekspresi kesal saat didorong Naruto dari belakang. "Sasuke kemari sebentar." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Obito. Naruto saat itu sedang tertawa pun ikut menghentikan larinya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi pria kuning itu malah menunjukkan ibu jarinya. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Walaupun berada di seberang lapangan, Sakura bisa melihat kilat hitam di mata pria itu, pria yang berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berhenti berlari tepat di hadapan Obito.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, pria ini terlihat sombong.

"Kenalkan, ini Sakura." Obito menunjuk Sakura.

Dan kini, Sakura maupun Sasuke menatap Obito dengan ekspresi bertanya. Apa-apaan pelatih ini?

"Aku sudah mengenalnya di ruang ganti." Sasuke menjelaskan seolah Obito lupa bahwasannya Sakura sudah memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Itu bukan berkenalan namanya. Cepat berjabat tangan." Obito melirik telapak tangan Sakura dan telapak tangan Sasuke bergantian.

Walaupun ekspresinya datar, Sakura bisa melihat alis Sasuke yang sedikit berkerut. "Kau menghambat latihanku, sensei." Ujarnya dingin.

Belum sempat Obito mengeluarkan suara, pria itu sudah berlari ke lapangan menyusul Naruto yang sudah melewati satu setengah putaran.

"Hah, anak itu benar-benar, apa susahnya berjabat tangan?" Obito berkacak pinggang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Meskipun wajahnya penuh senyum, hatinya penuh dengan makian. Pria itu benar-benar sombong. Apa dia pernah diajari cara menghargai orang lain? Atau setidaknya sopan santun?

Semoga pria itu selalu dianugerahi kesehatan oleh Tuhan yang Maha Esa agar tidak saling berhubungan dengan dirinya barang sedikitpun.

 **tbc**


End file.
